Même Ciel n'y échappe pas
by Lomee-chan
Summary: C'était vraiment injuste que Ciel n'y passe pas un jour ou l'autre !


**GENRE : **humour ! (enfin , comme je la voie ne tout cas ...)

**DISCLAIMER : **si seulement Kuroshistuji pouvait être à moi ... Tout à Yana Toboso-sama , sauf l'idée ...

**Note :** en attendant l'inspiration pour mon autre Fic ... Et puis , je me suis dit "Et pourquoi pas Ciel ? !" ! J'ai mis le doigt sur le tabou ultime des personnages que l'on idolâtre tous ! Mouhahahaha *rire maléfique* ! ... Ahem ... Pardon , je me suis laissée emporter . En tout cas , un jour , même Ciel doit y passer ! "Mais de quoi elle parle ?" vous demandez-vous , et bien ...

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Même Ciel n'y échappe pas ...**

Ciel était tranquillement assis à son bureau , Sebastian était partie en mission rechercher des informations sur le meurtre étrange d'un de ses employés qui travaillait dans une de ses nombreuses usines de jouets . Il était bientôt l'heure de son goûter , son fidèle majordome ne devrait dons pas tarder . Il déposa son regard sur les papiers qui recouvraient le meuble devant lui , assez encombrants et ennuyants** .** Puis l'on vint toquer à la porte . Trois coups et demi . Ciel se redressa soudainement , qui cela pouvait-il être ? Sebastian ne frappe que deux coups et les autres domestiques n'en prennent même pas le temps .

-Entrez , ordonna t-il

Aucune réponse , il essaya de nouveau .

-Entrez .

Toujours rien , aucune réaction . Il décida donc de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte . Il abaissa la poignet et ouvrit , rien ne se trouvait en face de ses yeux . Il dut baisser un tout petit peu la tête pour pouvoir enfin apercevoir une sorte de masse blanchâtre . Cette forme avait un sourire de dément qui lui déformait le haut .

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ciel à brule pourpoint .

-Moi ? renchéri la forme d'une voix cassée . Je suis ...

Le jeune Comte crut entendre un mot , mais ce fut plutôt un souffle . Il prit soudain peur quand cette chose avança vers lui , le poussant à se coller contre son bureau . Elle se redressa soudainement , se plaquant pratiquement au jeune noble . Et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir .

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer , affirma le jeune garçon d'une voix cachant mal sa frayeur .

-Entrer ? dit la forme , son sourire s'étirant de plus en plus . Entrer serait bien trop facile ! Nan , je vais juste me déposer à l'intérieur de ton corps . Ne t'en fait pas , ça ne fait pas mal , ou juste un peu . Tu t'y habitueras vite , ne t'en fais pas !

Et sur ces mots , la masse pénétra dans la gorge de Ciel brutalement .

...

...

...

Ciel se redressa brutalement dans son lit , le souffle court . Il se palpa la gorge en regardant tout autour de lui , sa chambre . _Ouf ... Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve _songea t-il . Il regarda alors sa fenêtre , la lumière entrait bien dans la pièce , mais une ombre semblait l'en empêcher partiellement . Il vit alors Sebastian , debout , se tenant droit comme un I près de son lit , son habituel sourire moqueur collé au lèvres .

-Le jeune maître est assez matinal je trouve , pouffa gentiment le démon .

-Tais toi , ordonna le plus jeune .

-Auriez-vous fait un cauchemar ?

-On peu dire ça comme ça ... soupira t-il pour toute réponse .

Le sourire de Sebastian ne fit que s'agrandir . Il se retourna , versa du thé délicatement dans une tasse et la tendit à son jeune maître .

-Ce matin je vous ai préparé un thé verts de la maison Twinings , commença le majordome , et comme accompagnement une tartelette au fruit du verger .

-Bien .

Ciel sirota tranquillement sa boisson , et enfin put déguster sa , au combien , délicieuse tartelette . Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé , il laissa faire son démon personnel pour l'habiller . Chemise , veste , sous-vêtement , short et chaussette ... Enfin , Sebastian s'arrêta au moment de l'enfilage de la première chaussette . Il regarda intensément la jambe de son jeune maître . Et du retenir difficilement un petit ricanement et se releva doucement sous le regard étonné de Ciel .

-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda le Comte .

-Pas grand chose , juste qu'il vous faudra vous épiler les jambes . Sinon , des poils disgracieux risqueraient d'être visible entre vos chaussettes et votre short , affirma Sebastian .

-M'épiler ? s'indigna le plus jeune . Mais , avec une pince cela n'irait pas très vite .

-Ne vous en faites pas , le rassura le démon , j'ai entendu parler une manière bien plus efficace .

-Et qu'elle est t-elle ?

-Un mélange à base de miel , une fois légèrement tiède , on l'appliquerai sur la partie où se trouve les poils , on déposerai ensuite dessus une bande de papier . Une fois que le miel ai bien collé on arracherai le tout . Normalement , les poils colleraient au miel et seraient arrachés en même temps , en conclue t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres .

-Normalement ... soupira le jeune Comte .

Ciel se penchant en avant et passa ses mains sur ses jambes , il les sentit , ces poils . Choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué , il baissa les yeux et les aperçu . Des minis traits légèrement gris . Il fit une grimace de dégout , assez comique d'ailleurs .

-Avons-nous du miel ? Suis-je bête , bien sur que nous en avons ! s'exclama t-il en se donnant une petite tape sur le front . Vas faire chauffer le miel , prends des bandes de papier et reviens avec le tout .

-Yes , My Lord .

Une fois s'être incliné , une main sur le coeur , Sebastian quitta la pièce d'une démarche nonchalante qui lui ressemblait . Ciel se redressa en s'adossant au haut de son lit , il regarda tranquillement par la fenêtre de sa chambre en se remémorant son rêve . _Ou plutôt cauchemard _pesta t-il en resserant le poing sur ses couvertures . Admirant les nuages flotter gracieusement dans un ciel maginifique , il fut doucement attiré par les bras de Morphée .

Une douleur lui arracha littéralement la jambe gauche .

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux en poussant un petit cri de douleur et de surprise . Il replia sa jambe contre son torse en se recroquevillant en position foetale , frottant la parie endolorie . Il redressa la tête pour apercevoir un Sebastian , les traits du visage figé en une expression de surprise . Puis , fut vite remplacé par un sourire . Il tenait dans une de ses mains une bande recouverte partiellement d'une substance légèrement orangée . Du miel sur une bande de papier .

-Mais , tu es fou ! ! ! s'indigna le jeune Comte , ses joues virant au rouge de colère .

-Veuillez m'excuser , mais , pendant votre sommeil , je me suis dit que vous épiler serait sans doute mieux . Je ne pensais pas que cela vous réveillerai , répliqua le majordome .

-Comment ça ne pourrai pas me réveiller ? ! Ca fait super mal , c'est une véritable torture ! se plaignit le noble .

-Allons allons , jeune maître , ne faites pas l'enfant . Vous verrez , vous vous y habituerai . Et puis , vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant , vous n'avez qu'une sorte de marge sans aucun poils ! confia le démon en désignant une marque sur la jambe de son jeune maître .

-Mmh ... Fais vite alors ! ordonna Ciel .

-Bien .

Et ce fut pendant toute la matinée que le manoir fut empli des cris du jeune Comte , et des rires mal réprimés de son majordome . Le plus jeune avait les larmes aux yeux de douleur , le plus âgé de rire . Une fois le calvaire terminé , Sebastian put enfin finir l'habillage de Ciel et pourra reprendre son emploi du temps . Mais , une fois arrivé au nouage du ruban autour du cou de son jeune maître , le démon s'arrêta pour regarder de plus près son visage . Il se rapprocha indéniablement sans prendre compte de la teinte rouge qu'avaient prises les joues du plus jeune et fixa son front . Il soupira doucement .

-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda l'enfant , la voix légèrement tremblante .

-Je pense que cette nuit vous avez du vous faire piquer par un moustique , vous avez un petit bouton là , dit il en y déposant doucement son doigt .

Un simple hochement de tête pour toute réponse , et l'heure du déjeuner arriva . Ciel parti donc dans le grand salon , s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit que Sebastian apporte le plat . Le démon entra dans la pièce , un plateau recouvert d'une cloche à la main . Il déposa le tout devant son jeune maître , et retira la cloche , dévoilant un délicieux plat en sauce .

-Le menu de ce midi est un ragout de boeuf accompagné de petit légumes , énuméra le majordome .

Le jeune Comte commença à manger tranquillement , appréciant le gout de la viande , mais surtout , il attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée le dessert . Qui arriva à la même vitesse que les assiettes que May Linn portait s'éclataient au sol , c'est à dire : vraiment rapidement . Vue que Ciel ne comptait pas finir ses légumes , Sebastian dut s'exécuter et apporter ce que son jeune maître désirait le plus . Le démon revint quelques minutes après , une assiette dans la main . Il la déposa et commença sa description :

-Comme dessert , vous avez un mille feuilles au chocolat sur sa crème anglai- .

-Assez ! Je sais bien ce qu'il y a dans mon aassiette puisque je la vois ! s'énerva le plus jeune .

_Serait-il entré dans une période de rébellion ?_ songea Sebastian en s'inclinant et s'excusant . Il resta debout à côté de son jeune maître jusqu'à ce qu'il ai finit . Fin qui arriva aussi vite qu'un plat comestible de la part de Bard , c'est à dire très lentement . Une fois le repas terminé , Ciel retourna à son bureau remplir ses nombreux dossiers .

Il s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil et jeta un regard dédaigneux aux papiers posés sur le meuble devant lui . Il en signa certains , et en laissa d'autres . Il lut les lettres qui lui avaient été adressées et y répondit pour la plus part , et il commença à s'ennuyé ferme . Quand son majordome entra dans son bureau , encore d'autres lettres posées sur un plateau d'argent . Il se posta devant son jeune maître et commença son énumération :

-Vous avez ressue une lettre Mr. Wright vous demandant une participation à l'un de ses projets .

-Mmh ... soupira Ciel .

-Une de la Marquise Von Karma vous invitant à l'un de ses bals .

Un hochement de tête de la part du jeune Comte .

-Une autre de Mr. Hunter demandant une augmentation à la vue de la grossesse de sa femme .

Aucun changement au niveau du comportement .

-Where is Bryan ? demanda Sebastian avec un accent parfaitement anglais .

-Bryan is in the kitchen , conclue Ciel sans pour autant quitter son bureau des yeux .

-Oh ! Vous m'écoutiez donc !

-Bien sur , répliqua t-il sa voix se cassant doucement .

Et le jeune Comte sentit sa gorge le bruler soudainement , il sentit une sorte de boule se former . Mais il était hors de question qu'il en parle à son majordome ! Ce démon trouverait un remède dégoutant à base de plante , lui ferrait boire un thé au gout plus que louche et l'obligerai à prendre l'air . Il décida donc de ne rien dire de nouveau , mais il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre Sebastian dirait une phrase qui l'obligerai à réagir . Alors , autant faire comme si de rien était .

-La Comtesse Bradley voudrait vous convier à une Tea Party demain après midi , recommença le majordome .

Un hochement de tête . _Il ne va pas recommencer !_ pesta le plus âgé .

-Le court d'équitation avec Mr. Mustang sera reporté , ayant attrapé la grippe il ne pourra pas sortir du lit de si tôt .

Autre hochement de tête .

-J'ai aussi prévenu le fabriquant de cane de vous en fabriquer une autre un peu plus grande .

Encore un hochement de tête . Sebastian soupira longuement , et se pencha en avant . Rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille de son jeune maître .

-Veuillez m'écouter , cela me ferrait grandement plaisir , susurra t-il .

Ciel rougit violemment en se redressa d'un coup , repoussant brutalement Sebastian par les épaules .

-MAis qu'EST ce QU'il TE prENds ? ! s'écria t-il , sa voix augmentant et descendant d'un octave à chaque mot .

Le jeune Comte plaça brusquement ses mains devant sa bouche , il s'était vendu . Le démon afficha alors un sourire moqueur , mais aussi rempli de compassion . Il déposa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune en plaçant deux doigts de l'autre sur son menton ._ Enfin , il était temps !_ songea t-il en prenant sa respiration .

-Je vois , vous vouliez donc me cacher ça , jeune maître , mais je m'en serai rendu compte à un moment ou à un autre .

-S'il TE plaIT , SebAStian , ne ME donne AUcun trêteMENT bizaRRe ! le suplia t-il .

Le majordome fut autant surpris par la demande du jeune Comte que de par sa phrase elle même .

-Vous soigner ? Mais , ça ne partira pas en une semaine .

-QUoi ? ! MaIS ALOrs , en COMbient DE temPS ?

-Pour votre gorge , je dirais environ un peu plus d'un mois , confia t-il songeur .

-UN moiS ! MaIS c'eST vraIMEnt trES lonG ! C'est SI graVE que CA ? ! demanda t-il inquiet .

-Grave ? s'étonna le majordome . Mais nan , bien sur que nan !

-Mais QU'est CE que C'Est alORS coMMe malADie ?

-Une maladie ? Ce n'en est pas une , c'est naturelle chez les hommes .

-Qu'EST ce doNC ?

-Pas grand chose . Juste la puberté .

* * *

Yata ! J'ai fini mon projet de faire changer le regard des gens vis à vis de Ciel-sama que j'aime par dessus tout au monde ! (j'exagère peut être un peu ...) En tout cas , je trouvais vraiment injuste que certain personnage de manga n'est pas de défauts à ce niveau là ! Jamais vous verrez une fille de Shojo manga avec des poils , jamais vous ne verrez un mec de manga muer ou avec des boutons (a part certaines exceptions ...) ! Pour moi , même Ciel-sama ne devait pas y échapper ! Ah ! Et j'ai mis une mini partie des truc inutiles dans cette Fic , le "Where is Bryan" est tirré du sketch de Gad Elmaleh , et les noms sont du jeu vidéo "Phoenix Wright" et du manga "Fullmetal Alchemist" ! En tout cas , merci d'avoir lu !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
